Toonville Movie
Plot Chris McLean makes a competition. The prize? 1,000,000 dollars! El Mabbo and other people catch up to Owen, who is yelling that he's gonna win. Rico is having a crush on Candace. Duncan holds a grudge against Cody and kills him. DJ accidently kills Lumpy when they are starting to skydive. Frylock is fighting El Mabbo before getting the case, but dies trying. Duncan spots it first but Lindsay catches up to the case after Duncan sees it. Heather then steals it when Duncan and Lindsay start fighting over the case. Duncan meets up with Bridgette and they both get killed. Tyler then shoots Cody. El Mabbo sees Skunk and Rabbit fighting, and then the next minute, El Mabbo uses Rasen-Shuriken, disintergrating them both. Owen forms an alliance with Captain Blue and Stanley S. to defeat the Rainbow Aliens that look like Roger and to be called the Alien-Busters. Then Flapjack, K'nuckles and Peppermint Larry then see Lord Hotcakes and they talk to him until Lord Hotcakes dies from a heart attack. El Mabbo then sees Chuck Norris and dies, meaning Chuck Norris is God of Death. Tyler shoots Katie, then is killed by Flippy. Katie respawns, then meets up with a raping drill, killing her again. Perry then meets up with Homer and bites him. Harold and Spongebob duel in a Dance Dance Revelution match. Harold wins. Gorgonzola plays sniffleball with Chowder. Ferb fights Trent and kills him. Peter then rapes Bridgette. Geoff and Bridgette pull a trap to kill Flippy. It works. Eva, Joe and Meg try to survive and are blown up. The Alien-Busters start killing aliens. It all ends in a race. Owen spirals out of control and gets crushed by a Gilded Chris statue. Duncan wins, but not the million dollars. Then Duncan gets back with Courtney and promises to marry her when they are 25. Peter wins the 1,000,000 dollars and knows what to do with it. Deaths *Duncan slit Cody's throat. Cody is revived and never seen until the next scene after that with Tyler and Homer. *Lumpy is impaled on a tree. *Frylock is killed by El Mabbo. *Duncan and Bridgette are killed by Flippy. *Tyler shot Cody. *El Mabbo used Rasen-Shuriken on Rabbit and Skunk, killing them. *Lord Hotcakes dies of a heart attack. *Chuck Norris killed El Mabbo. *Katie is shot by Tyler. *Tyler is killed by Flippy. *Katie is killed off from drill rape. *Trent died when Ferb used the Vulcan Death Grip on him. *Flippy is shredded by a celling fan. *El Mabbo killed Tyler with a Shoop da Whoop. *Eva, Joe and Meg died from an explosion. *Some rainbow aliens were killed by the Alien-Busters. *Owen is crushed by a Gilded Chris statue. Specific Injuries *Duncan headbutted Lindsay when fighting over the case, making Lindsay's forehead bleed. *Perry bit Homer on the arm. *Ferb used the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on Trent, Izzy, Buford, Candace and Homer. *Trent was given a concussion by Owen. *Peter did the 1000 years of pain technique on Bridgette. Characters *Everyone seen in Toonville seasons 1-17. *The Rainbow Roger aliens. Trivia and References *This is the Season 17 finale. *Will upload sometime. *Lord "Crazy" Hotcakes returns since the season 6 episode, Hotcaking. *The Peter-Courtney Relationship is broken up and the Duncan-Courtney Relationship replaces it. *This episode is one of many that have people being revived in the next scene with lines. How this happens is that everybody in Toonville is respawnible. *The only people that respawn on-screen are Duncan, Bridgette, Cody, Lord Hotcakes, Katie and Tyler. *El Mabbo appears to allude to Naruto Shippuden because he used Rasen-Shuriken. *Peter doing "1000 years of pain" and wearing an outfit that looks like the Naruto Genin Kakashi's alludes to Naruto. *Running Gag: Ferb using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. *Eva, Joe and Meg were portraying the officers of Reno 911! who died. ("Toonville 911!") *Beth said "Vulcan Ferb say wha?" in a way said in Hannah Montana. *Ferb confessed that he was a british vulcan all along. *Peter appears to be a rapist, as said in the second chapter in Toonville in the Making. *Some clips are shown on Toonville in the Making. Quotes *Stewie: (In a cutaway) I don't even care! They don't know what they's talkin' 'bout! Next time they hear about me, they-they-they's gonna be like, "We was wrong 'bout Stewie". 'Cause, 'cause I's gonna be huge! I-I's gonna be bigger than every one of all y'alls! *Peter: (He and Owen are looking at a orb) What's this do? (A red laser blinds Peter and Owen) (In Owen's body) Huh. Doesn't seem to do anything. Owen: (In Peter's body) Well, that seems odd. Both: AHHHH!!!!! Owen: Oh, my god, Peter! You're me! Peter: Oh, no! Quick, use this! (Picks up the orb) (The laser blinds them again) *Owen: (While laughing menacinglly) Yeah! I'm gonna win! Yeah! (Continues laughing) Meg: A-he-hem. (Owen continues laughing) All: (Arguing and chasing Owen) Chris: Guys! Guys! Guys!! All: What?! Chris: Guys, just no violence right now. Also, one more thing, if you die, you respawn due to chips in your head that you cannot see. *(Cody is hiding in a bush. Duncan emerges in smoke from behind Cody and slits his throat) Cody: Gah! (Blood spurts out of Cody’s throat and he dies) (A respawning beep is heard. Cody is revived) Duncan: Huh?! (Cody gets up and punches Duncan) Cody: Hi-yah! Duncan: Gah! (Cody and Duncan start fighting) *El Mabbo: I can do anything, Chuck! Chuck Norris: (Kicks El Mabbo offscreen and sees El Mabbo fall to his death) *Harold: Oh, no! I'm blind! *Gorgonzola: I'm incredible! *Double D: (Sees Ed sucking in the dirt from the gutters) Oh, my. * '''(After Ferb kills Trent with the Vulcan Death Grip) Beth: How did you do that, Ferb? Ferb: I was trained by a half-vulcan. Beth: Trained by a Vulcan Ferb say wha? *(Owen, Chowder and Homer are walking down a hill) Chowder: This is taking forever! (Owen spots the case) Owen: It’s the case! Homer: Oh, joy! (Something swipes the case away) Owen: What the--?! (King Julien has the case) Julien: Ha-ha! I have the—(Hits a tree) Guh! *JKL: Just keep breathing, dudes. *Duncan: (Sees a ninja in a car drive up to him) Outta the way, dirtbag! (Bumps the ninja and kills him) *Duncan: Whoa! I won! I won! Chris: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! You didn't actually win the grand prize. Duncan: Say wha? All: Say wha?! Chris: The winner... of the ultimate showdown is... Peter Griffin! Peter: Yeah! This is the best day of my life!!! Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction